Videogames
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: David cherche son chemin dans Westerville, et tombe sur un Sebastian d'humeur clémente. En fait, ils se rendent au même endroit: une salle d'arcade. Réponse au prompt de Katy Rivera. SEBOFSKY !


_Ceci est une réponse au prompt lancé par Katy Rivera. Celui-ci était : David cherche son chemin dans Westerville, et tombe sur un Sebastian d'humeur clémente. En fait, ils se rendent au même endroit: une salle d'arcade, comme indiqué dans le résumé. :3 _

_C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai écris cet OS, car déjà, je suis très fan du Sebofsky, et aussi, parce que j'adore Katy Rivera. :D Bref, c'est que du bonheur._

_Je ne possède pas la série bien sûr, sinon il n'y aurait pas eu que la très courte scène au Scandal's entre ces deux-là._

* * *

Putain de sens de l'orientation et putain de bus qui m'ont larguées dans ce putain d'endroit. Comment est-ce que j'étais censé retrouver mon chemin dans Westerville ? Et bon Dieu _pourquoi_ la salle d'arcade de Lima (la seule de la ville, d'ailleurs) devait être fermée _aujourd'hui _précisément ?

- Tu cherche ton chemin ?

Je reconnus aussitôt cette voix et me retourna. Sebastian Smythe se tenait devant moi, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne portais pas vraiment ce type dans mon cœur depuis cette histoire au Scandal's (malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment canon), mais j'étais heureux de voir un visage familier.

- Ouais, lui répondis-je. Enfaîte, je vais à la salle d'arcade.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, dit-il. _Suis-moi_.

J'avais franchement du mal à croire qu'il se rende dans une salle d'arcade, mais je décidais quand même de le suivre. Après tout, il n'était pas dangereux. Du moins, je l'espérais. J'avais un peu de mal à le suivre, car il marchait plutôt vite, sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, mais heureusement, il restait tout de même suffisamment proche pour que je ne le perdre pas de vu.

- Bouge tes fesses Dave, grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment. T'es à la traîne.

- C'est toi qui marche trop vite, répliquais-je, irrité. Et je te signale que …

- Nous sommes arrivés, coupa-t-il.

En effet, nous étions bel et bien devant la salle d'arcade. Je me sentais un peu con, car j'étais quand même passé devant plusieurs fois tout à l'heure sans m'en rendre compte. Quel boulet …

- Les dames d'abord, fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Tu rentre ou pas ? J'ai pas toute la journée.

Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, je pénétra dans la salle d'arcade. Ce n'était pas tellement différent ce celle de Lima, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, ce que Sebastian sembla deviner.

- Pourquoi tu tire cette tête ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Parce que t'es là, répondis-je en le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard.

Curieusement, ma réponse sembla le blesser. _Étrange_.

- Sérieusement, tu te rendais vraiment ici quand tu m'as vu ? Repris-je.

- Non, avoua-t-il. En réalité, j'allais nulle part, et quand je t'ai vu … ben … j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne occasion de m'excuser.

D'accord. Là, la discussion devenait vraiment gênante.

- Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer de toi, reprit-il. C'était vraiment méchant ce que j'ai dis et je n'en pensais pas un mot. Mais quand même … qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de vouloir te …

Il semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- C'est pas ta faute, dis-je. En réalité, je ne pensais même pas à toi quand j'ai essayer de … enfin voilà. J'étais juste mort de trouille parce que deux mecs de mon lycée …

- Ouais, coupa-t-il. Je suis au courant. J'ai lu ce qu'ils t'ont écrits sur Facebook.

Pour la première fois, je vis de la peine dans ses yeux. Et également de la compassion.

- Ça change pas grand chose, dit-il. Je voulais quand même m'excuser.

- C'est déjà oublié, dis-je en lui offrant un petit sourire. En réalité, je pense qu'on devrait repartir à zéro. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra aussitôt.

- Dave.

- Sebastian.

- Très heureux de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi.

D'accord. C'était horriblement cliché, mais je m'en foutais un peu. Je me sentais juste… _bien._ Lui aussi apparemment.

- Alors, tu veux faire une partie ? Proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença entre nous deux.


End file.
